1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table tool, and more particularly to a table tool having a movable shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed a typical table tool issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,684 to Wang, issued on Sep. 08, 1998. The typical table tool discloses a device for adjustably securing the table tool member to the table. However, no shield may be provided for. shielding the table tool members, or no shields may be moved relative to the table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table tool including a movable shield slidably secured on a table for moving toward or relative to the tool member together with the work pieces, in order to shield the tool member.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a table tool comprising a table including at least one tool member provided therein, a shield, and means for movably securing the shield on the table. The shield is allowed to move toward and away from the tool member together with the work pieces for shielding the tool member and for dust collecting purposes, and for preventing the tool member from hurting the workers and the other people.
The movably securing means includes a housing, and means for adjustably fixing the housing to the table, the shield being pivotally secured to the housing.
The housing includes a seat provided thereon, the shield includes an extension pivotally secured to the seat of the housing with a pivot shaft.
The housing includes an opening formed therein and facing toward the tool member, and a mouth for vacuuming purposes.
The adjustably fixing means includes one or more guide members slidably secured on the table, and means for fastening the housing on the guide members.
The adjustably fixing means includes one or more fasteners secured on the table, and one or more guide channels formed in the guide members for slidably receiving the fasteners and for guiding the guide members to move relative to the table, and for adjustably securing the guide members to the table.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.